


parting words

by caydiink (gayleb)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possession, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), basically what if dreams favour is having techno lock him up eyes emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleb/pseuds/caydiink
Summary: Dream was surrounded by everyone on the server, fingers clawing at the ground as he coughed, the dust settling around him, everyone watching him silently.The fight had been long, and no matter what they did, Dream always countered it. He seemed one step ahead of everyone, constantly dodging or moving or parrying or ducking, mind racing as he kept pushing, staying just out of their reach.“You think you can stop me?” he laughed, dancing out of the way of their strike.“You don’t even know me,” he said, stabbing whoever was in front of him, blood splattering across his face.AKA Dream finally cashes in his favour with Techno, and he asks Techno to lock him up in the prison
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 802





	parting words

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey HATE this, but the idea WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE, so take my shitty 3 am brainrot bc this was all I could think abt. I rewrote this like 3 times helpdfhjbfdnjkgfnjkgg

Dream was surrounded by everyone on the server, fingers clawing at the ground as he coughed, the dust settling around him, everyone watching him silently.

The fight had been long, and no matter what they did, Dream always countered it. He seemed one step ahead of everyone, constantly dodging or moving or parrying or ducking, mind racing as he kept pushing, staying just out of their reach.

“You think you can stop me?” he laughed, dancing out of the way of their strike.

“You don’t even know me,” he said, stabbing whoever was in front of him, blood splattering across his face.

No one ever answered, focused instead on landing any hit they could, but Dream still spoke, voice taunting and cruel, unlike anything they had ever heard.

“He should’ve learned,” Dream said, eyes hard but smile wide, too wide for it to be natural, “he was a fool.”

“He played with fire,” Dream spat, if Dream was even still in there, and not just replaced with whatever had stolen his face, “and now he’ll watch you all _burn._ ”

He fought ruthlessly, any of his usual tact or grace gone, replaced with heavy hits aimed to kill, nothing held back as he ran towards whoever was closest, axe raised high as he went for the kill.

It was so different from how he usually fought. Dream was defensive, he preferred to wait for his opponents to come to him, forcing them to play by his rules.

Now though, Dream ignored all of that, throwing any semblance of strategy out the window, instead charging at whoever he could get his hands on, determined to bring as many people down with him as he could.

Techno had launched a firework at Dream while his back was turned, and the entire area filled with smoke as it exploded, the dust settling slowly, everyone trying to catch a glimpse of the man through the haze.

They had expected him to be standing there, good as new, not a scratch on him as the colours faded, ready to begin his onslaught again.

What everyone did not expect, was to see Dream on his hands and knees, coughing up a dark liquid onto the ground in front of him, body trembling and covered in soot.

No one could tell for sure, but the liquid looked dark.

Darker than blood should be.

No one moved, listening to Dream as he coughed and heaved, spitting up blood or whatever the fuck it was into a small pile in front of him, blinking slowly, arms threatening to give out from beneath him.

It was silent, no one daring to move a muscle.

Then Dream spoke up, his voice raw, and so broken. He sounded nothing like the villain he had become, none of the confidence or the glee lacing his every word.

Now he just sounded ruined. Guilt, and pain and regret heavy in his throat.

“Techno,” Dream said, lifting his head up, frantically trying to find the hybrid.

Everyone shared a look, confusion rippling through the crowd of people, before Techno took a hesitant step forward, Dream’s head turning quickly at the noise.

“Uh, yeah?” Techno asked, unsure what Dream could possibly have to say.

Gods weren’t prone to begging, and whatever Dream truly was, he certainly fancied himself one.

“Please,” Dream begged, pushing himself forward, crawling towards Techno even as his arms trembled and his hands dug into the earth slick with blood, “Techno, please, the favour I-”

“What the fuck Dream,” Techno asked, taking a step back as a look of anger dawned on his face, “I’m not gonna fucking help you right now, no matter what you think I _owe_ you.”

“No, no, that’s not-” Dream started, cut off mid sentence as coughs wracked his body, back arching and chest heaving with the force, “that’s not what I want.”

Techno looked at everyone around them, everyone else as confused as he was.

What the fuck did Dream want, if it wasn’t a desperate attempt to try and have Techno fight for him, instead of against him.

“Techno, listen to me,” Dream said, throat rough and the smell of ash still heavy in the air, “I need you to listen to me, and do exactly as I say. I don’t have much time.”

Techno furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded, waiting for Dream to continue.

He coughed a couple more times before clearing his throat and looking up at Techno, one eye visible from beneath his cracked mask.

“You need to lock me up,” he said, panting for breath and squeezing his eyes shut as if he were in pain, “you need to put me in Sam’s prison, and you need to not look back. I’m- I can’t risk getting out.”

“Dream, what-” Techno began to ask, but Dream cut him off, voice desperate as he crawled closer to Techno.

“Techno, please- _fuck_ \- just, listen,” Dream gasped, each breath more difficult and strained than the last.

“You need to put me in the prison, and you lock that fucking door behind you. Throw away the goddamn key if you have to, just make sure I can’t get out.”

Techno stepped forward slightly, reaching out to the man he had once considered his best friend, watching his body shiver as he groaned, a low whine tearing from his throat.

“Dream, I-”

“Fucking do it now Techno!” Dream shouted, eyes still shut, pushing his forehead into the dirt between his hands, fingers gripping his hair tightly, knuckles white from the effort, “you owe me Techno, you fucking owe me! I’m using my favour, just fucking do it!”

Techno watched Dream writhing on the ground in front of him, frozen in shock as he watched the man open his mouth in a silent scream, teeth stained black from whatever he had coughed up before.

Everyone was silent, watching as Dream fell limply to the ground, his fingers twitching slightly the only assurance that he was still alive.

“I’m sorry,” they heard, so quiet it could’ve been the wind.

And then Dream stood up.

His eyes were blinking rapidly, and he seemed disoriented, stumbling slightly as he reached for his axe that had been left on the ground behind him.

_(Techno watched Dream’s eye change from green to purple as he blinked, flickering between the two faster than he could comprehend._

_Techno wondered how long they had been doing that for, and at what point he started avoiding Dream’s eyes at all costs.)_

Whatever had overcome Dream in that moment of peace was gone, the familiar rage and bloodlust that they had all grown used to during the final fight had returned full force.

And it was _mad._

“Techno!” someone behind him yelled, and it was all he needed to snap into action.

He darted forward, tackling Dream before he could reach his weapon, taking both of them to the ground.

He heard the man grunt beneath him, clawing at his face and arms, trying to force the hybrid off of him, bucking wildly beneath his grasp.

But Dream had never been very strong, all of his power coming from his reflexes and his speed.

In a fight like this, Dream didn’t stand a chance.

Techno pinned his hands above his head, shutting his eyes as he heard Dream yell, screaming in pure rage and pain he was held down, twisting his body and swinging his head wildly in an attempt to escape his grasp.

He could feel bones snap beneath his hands as Dream tried to force his way out of Techno’s grip, wrists twisting wildly as he struggled.

Techno shut his eyes, ignoring the feeling of bones snapping beneath his palms, whispering to wherever Dream, the _real_ Dream, the Dream who sacrificed himself for everyone, who used to joke around with everyone, quick to smile and quicker to laugh, may be.

_I’m sorry,_ he whispered, praying Dream could hear, _I love you, it was never meant to be this way._

Then, as he blinked back tears, eyes sad as he looked at whatever Dream had become, Techno raised his fist, and hit Dream in his temple, the sound his fist made echoing in the silence.

Blood poured down his face where the skin had split on impact, but Dream still struggled, a manic grin on his face, eyes wild as he ranted.

“I’ll fucking kill you Techno, I swear I will. I never liked you, you’re fucking disgusting, you’re a monster Techno. I’ll kill Phil, I promise you I fucking will, I’ll-”

Dream’s threat was cut short as his fist met the man’s head again, finally knocking him into unconsciousness.

“Is he, ya know, out for good?” Tommy asked from somewhere behind Techno, voice wavering slightly as he watched the scene unfold.

Techno nodded numbly, staring down at his friend as blood kept pouring down his face, painting the once clear white skin red.

He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, and Techno looked up to meet Philza’s eyes, filled with concern for the hybrid.

“You did good mate,” Phil said, rubbing his back gently as he eased Techno off of Dream, pulling him back from his friend’s form, “you can step back now, we can help you.”

Techno nodded, watching as George and Sapnap knelt next to Dream, brushing his hair back from his face as they lifted him up, one of Dream’s arms slung over each of their shoulders.

The group silently made their way back to L’Manberg, the towering form of the prison looming in the distance.

“That was fucked,” Sapnap said, and no one said a word to deny it.

* * *

The group walked through the prison halls, Dream’s screams echoing behind them as they left, muffled by the walls, but still present.

The silence that greeted them as they left the prison was suffocating. No one spoke. There was nothing to say.

Techno turned, facing the prison he had just condemned his friend to stay in, shivering in the shadow of the building as it towered above him.

He felt Phil grab his hand, squeezing gently. A reassurance.

Techno felt anything but reassured though.

Looking at the door that shut behind them, the sound of Dream’s rage filled screams still ringing in his ears, Techno just felt lonely.

They may have locked Dream away today, but they had lost him so many months ago.

Turning away, Techno walked away from the prison, refusing to look back.

* * *

Dream sat in the obsidian cell, darkness swallowing him whole, even the silence too loud in his ears.

He sat, huddled in one of the corners of the cell, knees pulled to his chest and fingers clawing at his arms.

And for once, his body was his own.

Dream opened his eyes to the void, and he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways like i said lowkey hate how this turned out, but there are parts I like and the concept was 10/10 so i'm posting it anyways ://
> 
> oneshots make my brain go brr so probably gonna work on another one before the next chapter of ltpb at least i left yall w some fluff :) smiles
> 
> ANYWAYS thank u for reading <33 comments/kudos are V appreciated and ily all <33 thank u for reading!
> 
> if ur interested hmu @ caydiink on insta, we vibe and shit
> 
> thank u for making it this far afdfhjbfgbhjg have a great day :)


End file.
